Subete no Hato, Every Heart
by Valerria Tsukihime
Summary: Eli, an adopted sister of a mysterious girl named Alice, is told a story by her sister and wounds up in a fantasy world. She falls in love with many people and tried to keep her identity away from the White Queen
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Tell me a story 

"Sister, tell me a story," Eli told her sister. Her sister had pale skin, big deep blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair, she had very delicate features. She was so different from Eli, Eli had long straight black hair and almond sea green eyes, that sometimes turned the color of the beautiful ocean. Eli's face was more chiseled with high cheekbones, while her sister's was more soft and fragile-looking. Eli had olive skin unlike her sister, yet, like her sister, she had perfect complexion. The only things they had in common was that they were both very beautiful with long hair and perfect features.

"Well what would a 14 year old like you want to hear? I think I know one," Her sister said.

"Alright, hurry up!" Eli exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"Shhh, you have to relax. Here, it's starts with a girl named Eli. One night she falls down the rabbit hole and goes to wonderland," her sister said.

"Alice falls down the rabbit hole, not Eli. Don't twist the Disney tales on me," Eli said.

"Yes, Eli falls too. Except it's not the same. One night, Eli is sleeping and a guy comes. He is strange, with rabbit ears and tail. He takes her and brings her to wonderland," her sister said, "There she meets many people: A cat, a queen, a hatter, a rabbit, two guards, a knight, and some others."

"What happens?" Eli asked.

"She falls in love with the place and everyone there," her sister said.

"What do you mean 'fall in love with everyone there?'" Eli asked.

"She finds herself becoming best friends with the a few people, and she falls in love with different people who live there. But I shouldn't spoil it for you," her sister said.

"How does it end? Who does she end up with?" Eli asked.

"That's up to you, Eli," her sister said.

"What? I don't understand," Eli said.

"You will, later," her sister said and left.

My sister was right; I did figure out later. I never took anything she said seriously, I was just a normal girl, I lived a normal life, worrying about what I was going to wear the next day or who was going to ask me to the dance. But one day life turned on me and I was stuck in a world full of mysteries.

It's actually funny how much can change in such a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, finally finished editing this. I have 50 chapters of this story (I typed it a few years ago when I first heard of Wonderful Wonder World) but I need to edit it. A lot. And I'm pretty sure it still needs much more editing. Like, retype the whole thing, editing.

Also, I can't decide who she should end up with: Ace, Boris, Nightmare, Gray, or Joker.

Chapter one 

Welcome to Wonderland! 

_(__4 years later__)_

Eli rested in her bed, tired. She wrapped herself up in the blankets, ignoring everything else. Her sister walked in, "Hey sister, is there anything you need?" she asked. "No…I'm just…really tired," Eli said. "I'll bet! You didn't even change into your pajamas," her sister said. "And you forgot to feed Dinah!" Eli vaguely remembered her cat, Dinah, "Mmph," Eli moaned and rolled over. "Okay, good night," she said and shutting the door, turning off the lights. It didn't take much time until Eli fell asleep.

Peter stood outside Eli's room on the balcony, "The time has come, Eli. Wonderland needs you," he said. He slowly opened the glass doors that led from the balcony. He stepped in and looked around. Finally, he walked towards her and slipped his arms around her, picking her up. He shifted her so she was laying over his shoulder and started walking back to the window but paused when she started to wake up. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was half asleep and didn't get why she was upside-down and fell back asleep. He carried her to the balcony then jumped off with her. He landed in the garden then started heading to the hole. "Who are you?" Eli asked, waking up again. "Peter," he said simply, shifting her so she could look at him. She looked at him, still half asleep.

He had spiky long shoulder-length white hair and sharp fox-like eyes that flashed between a cold blood red or warm crimson. His skin was the color of snow, as if it would just melt away, his gaze was so cool that a desert could do nothing but freeze in front of them. He had a pair of white rabbit ears and Eli reached out and touched them. They were soft and felt very silky. His smile was bright and friendly and Eli could find herself to quickly calm down. He wore a plaid red and black jacket and often look down at a pocket watch in his coat pocket.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still tired. "This hole," he said. "Hole? Am I dreaming?" she asked. "Not quite," he said then jumped into the large hole. Eli stared in fear and shock and she couldn't even get herself to scream. She just fell, staring wide-eyed at Peter. "Why do you look so scared? We are just falling, that's all," he said. "We are going to die!" she yelled.

The last thing Eli remembered was staring at Peter while falling.

Eli woke up laying against the forest floor. She sat up, "I'm alive…but where am I?" she asked than looked down at her clothes in disgust. "What are these!" She lifted the skirt of her dress so she could get a better look at the green clover pattern on the skirt of her dress. "You're in Wonderland, and that's the style here," Peter said, stepping into vision. "Wonderland?" she looked up, puzzled. "Yes," he said with a smile then helped her stand up, "Welcome to Wonderland!" he exclaimed.

"I've never heard of this place," she said.

"Well, Eli, you're here now," he said.

"How do know my name?" she asked.

"Of course I know your name, Eli!" he said.

"Take me home or I swear you'll be walking around without any ears." she said, her sharp jade eyes full of anger.

"I can't," he said.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" she asked.

"I can't, but here," he said and tossed her an empty vial.

"Thanks?" she said.

"It's a vial to take you home. When it is full, you will leave here," he said.

"This is madness!" she yelled.

"No, this is Wonderland," Peter said.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Tsk tsk. I'm running late," he said and disappeared.

"Wait!" Eli looked around, but couldn't find him. She walked deeper into the forest. She wanted to find him, or anyone that could help her. Eli saw a mansion ahead and decided that someone must live there. She walked up to the gate, _Where are the guards? Can I enter? _She laid a hand on the gate when she heard a clash behind her. She looked back at two young boys with large swords pulled out. They were wearing strange military suits, one in red, one in blue.

"I'm sorry," the one in red said, "But you may not enter."

The one in blue smiled, "We are the guards," he said.

"We have to exterminate all unwanted 'guests,'" the one in red said. Something told Eli she was an 'unwanted guest.'

"That is our duty," the one In blue said.

"Excuse me?" Eli glared at them.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little," the one in red said.

"Yup, then you'll be dead!" the one in blue said.

"Let's go brother!" The one in red said and they lifted their blades.

The two guards stepped in front of her. "Time to die," They said. The one in red swung and Eli dodged, the blade skimming the hem of her skirt. The one in blue caught her off guard and she took a step back at the last second, the blade cutting an inch of her hair. Eli really didn't find it ethically right to hit children, but this was a life or death matter. She socked the blue one in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Eli dodged a swing from the red one by ducking. She spun her leg and tripped the red one. The one in blue tried to stab her, but she caught his wrist. Her fist swung forward and hooked him in the side of the head, causing him to back away from her.

Eli stood up and began spun on her heel to run away then froze. A guy cocked his gun that was held at her head. The guy had beautiful features, his eyes were big, and gazed bored, and his eyes glowed violet. His skin was tan and he had perfect complexion. His hair was orange and wavy. He had a pair of rabbit ears, just like Peter, but his were brown. His finger rested on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot. _Oops. . ._ "Tsk, you shouldn't attack the guards of a mafia's mansion," he said. "Ah, so that explains the violent attitude they have. My bad, for protecting myself", Eli said with a smile. "Hmph still making snide comments when a gun is held to your head," he said.

"Elliot, what's all the commotion?" came a voice from behind them. Eli peered over Elliot's shoulder to the guy behind him. He had shoulder length black hair and spiky bangs. His sharp fox-like eyes were a neon green, and practically shouted danger just from gazing at them. His smile was bright and inviting, but at the same time seducing and dangerous, just like everything else about him. His skin tone was peach and he wore a weird outfit like everyone else and had a top hat with a rose on it. He looked at the two guards holding their faces and wounds His gaze turned towards Eli and Elliot and he blinked twice in disbelief.

"Blood…" Elliot whispered. Blood gestured Elliot to lower his gun and he obeyed. Blood gracefully walked over to Eli. "What is a fine lady like you doing here?" he asked. When Eli didn't answer he tried again, "Were you the ones who attacked my guards?" he asked. "By attack do you mean defend, then yes." Eli glared at the guy. He smiled, amused by her attitude. "Now, it would be wise if you leave before my men attack you again." Eli spun on heel. "It would be my pleasure."

"How could that girl be so rude?" Elliot glared at Eli's retreating figure. "It's fine. She's an outsider, no doubt," Blood said. "An outsider like Alice?" Elliot asked. "Yes," Blood said. "She is very beautiful." Elliot raised a brow. "Do you like her?" he asked. "If I did or if I didn't, it is none of your business," Blood said with a smirk.

The sky turned into a dark purple and Eli stumbled into yet another tree, "Why is the sky such a strange color…" she whispered, walking around the tree. "Who is there?" called a guy from somewhere towards her left. "Oh. Um. Well that is…" she began, trying to figure out what to say. "My name is Eli. I am not from here, and I want to go home," she said quickly. "Not from here?" the voice asked. "Yes. Peter took me here." Eli called out. "Peter… did he happen to have rabbit ears?" the guy asked. "Yes…" Eli said. "Peter, why'd you bring a person to Wonderland?" the guy whispered, so quiet that Eli couldn't understand. "I can't exactly explain everything to you, but I know someone who can." The guy came out from behind a tree.

Eli stared at him, raising a brow. He had hot pink hair that was cut into his face, his bangs covering one of his eyes. His almond eyes were amber and cat-like and thickly lined with black liner. He had hot pink cat ears and a tail. His canines were like fangs and his smile bright. He wore a spiked collar with a long chain on it. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed his stomach and he wore a long glove sleeve on his right arm and a glove on the other, with a chain attached to it. He wore his black skirt very low on his hips with black leggings underneath that went right above his knees, purple and pink striped socks.

Eli blinked twice and his smile widened. "What's your name?" He asked. "Eli." Eli said after staring at him a moment longer. "Hello, Eli. My name is Boris." Eli nodded in acknowledgement. "I think Julius can explain everything better than anyone else. Let's go see him," Boris said.

…

Boris led Eli to a strange looking building that resembled Big Ben. "This is the Clock Tower," Boris pointed to the tower. "How unique." They entered the building and walked up the stairs. Finally, they entered an office with a man sitting at a desk, working on a small object that looked like a clock. Eli looked at the guy closely, he looked very intelligent, he had his long dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and his blue eyes glimmered in the cool air. His skin was fair, his voice sharp and strong.

"Julius, this is Eli. Peter brought her here," Boris said, catching the man's attention. He stared at Eli for a long time before speaking.

"I am Julius, the master of this clock tower," he said.


End file.
